A Secret That Just Had to be Told
by Chi Haku
Summary: Leverrier is getting on everyone's very...last...nerve... KanAme KanOC


Ame Kurotsuki and Kanda Yu shared a secret, which all of… Three other people knew about. It was the kind of secret they kept quiet because, to be honest, they were shy and easily embarrassed people who didn't want such a thing to become public. Simply put, the Japanese pair were a couple, an item, lovers, whatever you want to call it. The people who knew this fact were, Lenalee (because she was the one Kanda turned to about his feelings and the first person he told when he actually confessed to the demon girl), Allen (because he was the one person who Ame tended to confide in), and Lavi, because, well…He's Lavi. And he would have found out anyway.

They hadn't done anything to make the relationship public, and it wasn't too noticeable anyway. Sure there had been people with some suspicions, but they had never gotten any proof. After all, Kanda had gotten closer to his fellows after the ark incident, so it was normal for him to hang around Ame right? That's what they played at anyway, and their friends played along. Though behind the scenes, (in the training hall, forest, on missions) they were much more affectionate, sharing kisses and short cuddles. (Lavi never let Kanda live it down when he found out he enjoyed cuddling.)

However, when a certain two people came to live at the Order, all that stopped. Cross Marian, Ame's and Allen's Master, and Froi Tiedoll, Kanda's Master, had moved back to the Order, claiming it was best to keep all Exorcists close to one another at the moment. No one could really disagree, but neither Ame, nor Kanda really wanted to take the chance of having their Master's find out about their…intimacy. Tiedoll would probably burst into tears and start blabbering about how much his "Yu-chan" had grown, and how he would soon be a grandfather ("SHE'S FOURTEEN YOU FREAK!*). While Cross would, no doubt, suddenly contract a very dark aura and start glaring at Kanda in a very menacing way, wherefore predicting his untimely death. …Huh, he always had been protective of Ame.

Both were getting a tad annoyed by this time however, as it had been a good, what?, three and a half months now? Kanda, as he had grumbled to Lenalee, really wanted to kiss Ame, or at least hug her, but didn't want to risk it. And Ame…Well she was just getting plain antsy, and Allen knew it best.

Lavi had (in a relatively serious statement) said they should actually just tell the two Generals and make all their lives easier, only then another roadblock appeared. Roadblock being, one very, very, VERY stupid and annoying Inspector Leverrier. There was no way in hell they would let him know, for fear of being, um… Murdered? Called traitors? They didn't know what would happen and they didn't want to.

So, for the past three and a half months, it remained a secret, and an aggravation. In a short conversation, it had been proven just how much this was affecting other people as well, and the talk went something like this;

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS SPINE OUT AND THEN HIS EYES! THEN IM GOING TO FEED HIM TO A VAT OF SHARKS, BURN THE REMAINS AND THEN LAUGH AT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The group of five teens were all sitting in Lenalee's room, and four of them jumped at Allen's outburst. Kanda promptly fell off his chair, while Lavi toppled off the bed, Ame and Lenalee both just yelping.

"Wh-what the fuck Moyashiiiiiii?" Kanda groaned, sitting up on the floor, holding his head where he had hit it.

"I'm so MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why?" Ame asked calmly.

"Because of stupid Master Cross and stupid Leverrier! They're doing something awful!"

"What?" Lavi asked.

"KEEPING THE WORLD'S MOST AMAZING COUPLE APART!"

Lenalee gasped. "You mind reader Allen! I was just thinking the same thing!"

Ame sighed. "R-really you guys…" she said in her quiet voice. "It's fine. We've gotten over it. I mean, we're still together."

"You haven't even frigging HUGGED in the last three months!!!!! IT'S UNACCEPTABLE!!!!"

Kanda shook his head. "I feel the same, but with Leverrier and the General's breathing down our necks, how are we supposed to do anything?"

"I dunno!" Lavi said. "Just…At least kiss! This once! We all know that no one would spy on Lenalee's room!"

"Your concern is appreciated Lavi, but-MMPH!"

Ame was cut off by a swift kiss from her lover, who seemed all too happy to agree with Lavi's logic. The kiss was short, but unbelievably passionate and meaningful, which was easily seen by everyone in the room. Allen smiled, and Lavi just grinned, while Lenalee politely turned away. When Kanda pulled back, he brushed his nose against Ame's cheek, then went back to his chair.

"Now that made me happy~" the white haired boy chirped softly.

"I feel the same as Allen." Lenalee added, smiling.

Ame blushed but smiled as well. "I forgot how that felt…" she mumbled.

"You two are so precious!" Lavi said dramatically. "You make this old man feel young!"

They all laughed, though in Kanda's case it was a soft chortle.

**-A week and a half later, Cross's room-**

"Oi, Aa-chi(1)."

Ame turned from the huge window that overlooked the highest point of the cliff on which the Order stood, back to her Master, whom was sitting on a large plush chair.

"Yes Master Cross?"

"May I ask you a rather personal question?"

It was the first time her Master had asked permission to ask something, which probably meant it was serious.

"Of course Master, ask away." she said, slightly surprised.

"Do you love anyone?"

The teen was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you in love with anyone?"

"Uh…Yeah. Yeah I am."

She could swear she saw a her teacher smirk over his wine glass, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Is it our dear 'Touch-me-and-be-murdered' samurai, Kanda?"

There was a loud thud as she hit the floor, having fallen off of the window seat.

"Wh-what are you talking about Master? O-of course not…" she said, sounding shocked.

"Oh REALLY?" he raised an eyebrow. "How come I don't believe you?"

They stared at one another for a while, before Ame sighed and slumped back against the wall. It wasn't like she had ever been able to keep any secrets from her Master.

"How did you know? And for how long?" she asked.

"How long, a month now I think. And as for how, well, it was kind of hard to miss the way Kanda stared at you from time to time."

Ame blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess that gave us away…"

Cross chuckled. "So? Going to give me details Aa-chi? Or are you gonna leave me hanging?"

The teen's blush darkened, but she grinned anyway. "Well, we've been together for the past three months now, which I find shocking."

"And why's that?" he cut her off.

"I'm ME! I didn't think he'd want to be with me longer than a week…"

"You underestimate yourself, and your sexiness, I have always said it."

"MASTER!" she squeaked indignantly.

"Continue."

Ame glared half-heartedly at her Master, then went on. "Kanda asked me out on a mission, when no one else was around. We were standing by this river, where I was praying at this woman's grave (she had been killed by the Akuma the day before)."

"Oh REALLY now?" Cross said, sounding interested. "I was expecting him to have just kissed you or something."

She giggled. "Well, that came after I said yes. But you should have seen him Master, he was stuttering and blushing and-Kyah! He looked really moe(2)!"

The elder exorcist laughed at the image. "Now that's something else! He must really like you!"

Ame smiled. "I suppose so…"

"Now, the most important question."

"Nya?"

"Why in the name of all things holy aren't either of you doing anything, at all, whatsoever?!"

Cross's student sighed. "Well, at first it was because you and Tiedoll-sama were here. We didn't know what you would think, so we kind of kept it quiet, but at the time, we still kissed and stuff." her eyes grew sad. "But when Leverrier and Link came, we just couldn't risk it. We had no idea what the hell would happen to us if we were to ever show our relationship. And you know he's always watching. Especially Kanda and Allen."

Cross twitched. "So it's all two-spot and HIS fault?" he said with contempt.

"Yeah. We were about to tell the two of you (Tiedoll and you), when they came, so…"

An evil glint flashed through Cross's eyes. Ame shuddered and her eyes widened.

"Master…."

"Ame! You have a new mission! NOW!"

*Oh dear lord all mighty what the hell…*

**-With Kanda, Tiedoll's room-**

Froi Tiedoll was a sensitive, kind man. He was not the kind of person to ask personal questions. So, when Kanda found his "father" asking him "So you're going out with Ame?", he fell off of the couch he was sitting on.

"WHAT?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?!" he yelled, sitting up.

Tiedoll laughed. "Well, with the way you're always looking at her, I just had to ask. So are you?"

"I-that! It-wha-?!"

The elder laughed hysterically at his student's floundering. He'd never seen Kanda like THIS before, and it made him laugh. A lot.

"Well? Going to answer me?"

Kanda cleared his throat and got back up on the couch, leaning back as he had been minutes before.

"I… am unawares as to what you mean Master."

Ten seconds passed.

"Okay, so maybe I kind of asked Ame out on a mission and she kind of said yes and now we're a couple."

And maybe Kanda said that WAAAY too fast to understand unless you were Froi Tiedoll.

"So now you and Aa-chan are a couple."

"Yeeeeeah…I didn't mean to say that…"

Tiedoll laughed. "I'm happy for you!"

The teenage male sighed forlornly. "Yeah, but unfortunately, with Leverrier here, we can't show it…Hell, I can't even hug her on missions."

This news made the General rather angry. His youngest student (though Daisya was barely older), was quite the loner, never even fully warming up to his own teammates. To think that he had actually found someone who he was in love with, especially someone who was much like himself, was a momentous thing. However, the fact that there was someone (someone who just about everyone hated) standing in their way, was just about the last thing anyone could wish for. It seemed to the elder that misfortune was something that liked tormenting Kanda. A lot.

He watched Kanda look out of the window, his eyes sad. He looked at lot more depressed than he had been for a long time, which was saying something. And suddenly, Tiedoll had a very good idea, and a very good reason for causing some mischief.

"M-Master…?"

The uncharacteristically giant, evil grin on his Master's face was unnerving Kanda. He watched him warily.

"Master…what are you thinking?"

The grin just got bigger, and the Japanese swore he could see evil little devil horns on the elder's head.

"Oh Kanda…I have an assignment for you…"

*Ooooh god….*

**-The Next Day, the training hall-**

"I can't believe Master Cross and Tiedoll-sama had the same idea…"

"Do you think they planned it?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised at this point…"

"Personally, I say we do it…"

"I have to agree."

And so the two General's idea was set into play.

Now how would Leverrier react….

**-Two Days Later, Cafeteria-**

Leverrier walked around the Cafeteria, eyeing everyone with his glare. Nobody paid any mind, and continued eating their lunch. He looked around for the white haired boy whom he watched the closest, and found him in a matter of seconds. He was eating a large (understatement) portion of food, as usual, with unimaginable speed. As per normal, Lenalee sat directly across from him, and Lavi sat next to him. And of course, Kanda sat next to Lenalee…

Wait.

What?

The man did a double-take. Kanda did NOT sit at that table. He sat alone at the table in the corner, where he ate, gave his dishes back to the kitchen, and walked out. He never sat with other exorcists, and if he were to, the group he was currently with would have to be bottom of the list. But he WAS sitting there, and that just wasn't right!

As Leverrier watched, Lavi said something, poking Kanda in the forehead playfully as he did. And instead of pulling Mugen on the red-head, he smirked and flicked a soba noodle at him with his chopsticks. Lavi pretended it had mortally wounded him, and dramatically covered his heart before slumping onto the table as if dead. The whole group erupted into laughter, and oh my good god, Kanda was laughing WITH THEM! Kanda, LAUHGING. (More like chortling, but it was the same thing.)

Now Leverrier KNEW something was up. Kanda Yu didn't laugh, and he didn't sit with other people.

The man walked, strutted really, over to their table, standing calmly at the end. All four looked up at him, and even Allen stopped eating. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to the table of exorcists. Jerry stopped his cooking and looked out at the scene, suddenly very anxious for the teens.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked the supervisor, directing it at Kanda.

"Eating…?" he replied.

"I am aware of that Kanda." Leverrier said sternly. "My question is why are you sitting here?"

"…Is it suddenly a crime to sit with my friends?"

There was a collective gasp from around the hall. A) Someone had just talked back to Leverrier. B) Kanda just called someone his FRIEND.

"Last I checked, you didn't THINK of anyone as a FRIEND."

"I'm a complicated guy." Kanda said with a shrug.

He finished his noodles and stood up, walking over and placing his dishes in front of the meal.

"Thank you for the meal Jerry-san."

Kanda headed towards the door, and was just about to walk out when Leverrier spoke.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed in a dangerously low voice.

Kanda turned around and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Hmm…Well, I believe this is known as…"

He paused as, across the room, Ame stood. Everyone watched as she walked swiftly over to the other.

"Totally not giving a crap what you say."

And then, to everyone's (even the people who knew about those two before hand) shock, Kanda leaned down and crushed his lips against Ame's.

After two seconds…

"WHOO! GO YU-CHAN!" yelled Lavi, jumping up.

Lavi's joyful yell was all it took to spur on everyone else. Department members, Finders, and Exorcists alike, joined in the whooping and yelling. There were whistles, cat calls, shrieks, laughs and even Reever and Komui were joining in.

"ROWR! Nice catch Kanda!" Daisya said, thumping him on the back as the pair broke apart.

Kanda smirked and hugged Ame around the middle. "I know, and I'm keeping her."

Much to even Kanda's surprise, Link walked over to him and grinned.

"For once, I'm on your side. I was rooting for you guys."

A grin spread over Ame's face and she stepped out of Kanda's embrace.

"Thank you Link-san."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Link blushed bright red, but smiled anyway. "Th-this…This is an outrage!" yelled Leverrier.

Suddenly there was a pair of Generals in front of the supervisor.

"Yeah? An outrage is it?" said Tiedoll.

"Huh, really Leverrier? Cause guess what?" continued Cross.

"NO ONE GIVES A FLYING FUCK ANYMORE!" they both yelled at once.

As the man stormed out of the room, the rest of the Order continued to celebrate. Leverrier had been put in his place, a feat no one had seen coming or thought possible. Two of their most stoic and icy Exorcists had found love, within each other. And hell with it, there was no Earl to mess this moment up.

Right now, nothing could go wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Cross's pet name for Ame.

(2) You know...rapeable.


End file.
